1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crude oil product recovery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for treating crude oil and refined products, tank bottoms, tank bottom treatment and inventory recovery system, utilizing an asphaltene and paraffin modifier.
2. General Background of the Invention
One of the most challenging issues at refineries, crude oil terminals and production sites is the development of new ways to minimize the cost for disposing of crude oil storage tank bottoms. Most crude oil tank bottom sludges contain high molecular weight hydrocarbons, such as paraffins and asphaltenes, water and inorganic solids. The inorganic solids are typically sand, rust and heavy metal oxides.
The most commonly used methods for cleaning these tanks involve various types of mechanical equipment in conjunction with water or hydrocarbon diluents. The mechanical equipment can be as diverse as centrifuges, liquid-solid separators, robotics and special mixers designed to slurry the tank bottom sludge with diluents. In most cases, the end result is to transport the recovered mixture of tank bottom sludge and diluent to one of three possible disposal systems, 1) land disposal site, 2) incineration and/or 3) heavy oil coker unit. These methods are inefficient, expensive and very time consuming.